1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a printed filtering antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
There are some remarkable aspects to the rapid growth in wireless communications, as typified by the rapid growth in mobile telephony. In a wireless communication system, the antenna plays an important role. A well-designed antenna can deliver and receive a wireless signal within the requested frequency band with good quality, regardless of the location or the orientation of the antenna. In recent years, there has been a trend toward small and simple designs of antennas. Hence, the printed antenna has been popular for various applications due to their low cost, easy fabrication, low profile and compatibility with integrated circuits.
Since it is necessary to process a signal within a specific range of a frequency band, the filter is important to the design of the overall antenna structure. Recently, some technologies propose a filtering antenna in which an antenna is used to replace the last order of the resonator and the resistive load of the filter. However, when the filter and the antenna are integrated together, the overall area of the circuit will increase as well, which runs counter to the design trend described above.
Accordingly, what is needed is a printed filtering antenna to realize a good filtering mechanism while maintaining a smaller size. The present disclosure addresses such a need.